


Work It Baby

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn Is A Badass, Getting Together, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Poe couldn't help but be suspicious when everyone started disappearing at the same time every day but he wasn't remotely prepared for the reason why.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201
Collections: The Force Awakens Kinkmeme





	Work It Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I found the TFA Kink Meme on Dreamwidth with a whole bunch of prompts that I couldn't resist so here is the first filled one, written for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5973131#cmt5973131)

He may have had a million and one things to do - being the best pilot in the Resistance as well as a Commander isn’t easy - but Poe wasn't so swamped that he didn't notice when the hanger suddenly started becoming deserted at the same time every day. And not just empty of pilots, but completely empty with the exception of a couple of droids. There were no missions planned that he was aware of - and he was aware of most things - and even if there were, the mechs would still be in the hanger. It could be him, but he doubted it; Poe prided himself on being liked by everyone. Well, almost everyone; he still wasn't sure what Admiral Holdo thought of him, but he could live with that.

Because Poe was Poe, he decided against actually asking them where they were going and instead set about things as though Leia had assigned him an intelligence mission. He started with some of the mechs first and was somewhat bemused by the responses to his statement about how deserted the hanger was. He'd maybe expected fumbled excuses, maybe an apology. Not, well, not blissful sighs and what could almost be lovelorn gazes into the distance. Poe didn't fare much better with Red and Green squadrons. The sighs were still there, but there were also a few smirks and vague statements that there was something important that they needed to see. It made Poe glad that Leia didn't really send him on intelligence missions anymore. For all that he was too recognisable now given the First Order bounty on his head, he didn't like all of this dancing around a subject; it was much easier to just blow stuff up. 

He got some answers from his own crew, if rather indirectly. Poe had just slumped down in the mess next to Snap, not happy because Blue Squadron was in charge of food and they had several Rodians on board which not only meant that Poe’s lunch consisted of slop he wouldn’t feed to a womp-rat but also because he hadn't seen Finn all day. It was strange how, considering they had only known each other for a short time, Finn had become such an important part of Poe’s life. His day didn’t feel right - didn’t feel complete - if there was no Finn in it. Finn with his sunny demeanour, his curiosity and that smile reserved just for Poe that had his stomach flipping just as it did when he did crazy tricks in Black One. 

He was half listening to Iolo and one of the mechs discussing mods for the squadrons X-Wings, with Snap chiming in every now and then when the conversation between Jess, Suralinda and Karé caught his attention. 

"So, training rooms at 1pm tomorrow again?"

"Of course. Not even Ren himself would keep me away." 

“It is quite the sight … plenty to appreciate.” 

Innocuous words were it not for the fact that Poe knew damn well that Karé had been hauled up on at least one disciplinary for skiving PT and if the physical exercise wasn't of a sexual nature, then Jess wasn't interested. So, why the hell would they be voluntarily going to the training rooms? It wasn't as though Black Squadron were unfit - they were in shape and fit, as expected of the best squadron in the Resistance - but they were pilots and as long as they could fit in the cockpit, it was all good. And he had heard Suralinda say plenty of things but never with such a lascivious tone. Which made this all the more interesting. And confusing. What was the sight?

There was only one thing for it. Poe was going to have to make his own visit to the training rooms to see what all the fuss was about. 

~*~ 

The following day, that was precisely what he did. 

He had spent the morning in Command briefings which he detested. He accepted that they were an important part of life in the Resistance, but Poe had never been a fan of discussing things endlessly, he’d rather just fly and blow things up. The only thing that made them bearable was Finn’s presence. They didn’t even really interact, but just seeing him on the other side of the table raised Poe’s spirits. It was more than a little terrifying. No one single person had ever had such an effect upon him before. Even once Finn disappeared before the final briefing, he managed to play on Poe’s mind, distracting him until the time came for him to go and see what the fuss in the training rooms was about. 

By the time that Poe arrived, having made some pretty feeble excuse to Leia, there was quite a crowd gathered around the training rooms. All three female members of Black Squadron were there, and he even spotted Lieutenant Connix's distinctive hairstyle. The training rooms themselves were buried deep within the base, large rooms with steps around them for audience members. In his head, Poe imagined them to be very similar to the training rooms of the vaunted Jedi temple on Coruscant, even if he didn’t have any evidence. Officially, any member of the Resistance could use them, but they were primarily used by the Pathfinders, keeping themselves ready for any possible mission. At this particular moment in time, the main floor was occupied by one person.

Finn. 

Beautiful, kind, wonderful, _innocent_ Finn.

Except Finn didn’t look particularly innocent right now. Gorgeous, yes. Sexy? Kriff, yes. Powerful? Without question. Impressive? Absolutely.

Poe had been there while Finn had endured weeks of painful physical therapy. Had been heartbroken by Finn’s amazement that the Resistance had bothered to heal him. Had watched in amazement as Finn healed quicker than anyone expected. Had observed every single wobbly baby step. Had helped hold Finn up when he was exhausted. He hadn’t realised that Dr Kalonia had given permission for Finn to start training.

Not that Poe considered this to be training. There was training and then there was _training._ This was definitely the latter. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure that he’d watched porn pretty similar to this back in the New Republican Navy. Not that any of the actors were as attractive as Finn. No wonder there was an audience.

In the centre of the salle stood Finn. Stripped to a tank top and a pair of pants that Poe was pretty sure belonged to him. They definitely didn’t look the same on Poe as they did as Finn. On Poe, they hung ever so slightly whereas they clung to every single inch of Finn’s frame, straining so much over thick thighs that one move would surely rend them in two. Finn’s skin positively glistened with sweat and Poe heard someone mutter that they wouldn’t mind licking the sweat from Finn’s body and he couldn’t find himself within him to disagree with them. 

For his part, Finn seemed utterly oblivious to the fact that he had an audience watching him train. Which was great because it meant that Poe could ogle to his heart’s content without fear of being caught.

Him and apparently half the rebel base on D'Qar.

Poe had never seen anything like it. He knew that these weren’t drills that the Pathfinders used which meant that they had to be Stormtrooper drills. That made sense though because what else would Finn know. They were certainly impressive to watch. Even more impressive when you considered that Finn was doing them having taken a lightsabre to the back. Yet, he whirled and twirled, feet moving quickly, muscles bunching as he pushed himself again and again, using staffs, weights and his own body weight to train. 

Looking at the weights that Finn was using, the way that his muscles flexed, Poe was pretty damn sure that, if he felt like it, Finn could just pick him up and fuck him against a wall and kriff but that thought was a huge turn on. 

Enough of a turn on that, at approximately one thirty in the afternoon, Poe found himself making the swiftest of trips back to the tiny bunk that he had claimed as his own. He wasn’t the only one. Poe was pretty sure that he had heard Pava declare similar intentions and that was disgusting because Pava was like his sister and he didn’t need to imagine that and also curious because he hadn’t thought Jess was into men.

The door to his quarters had barely shut behind him before Poe was unbuckling his belt and shoving his trousers halfway down his thighs, wrapping his hand around his cock. He'd be lying if it was the first time that he'd fantasised about Finn, but now he had more fodder for his fantasies. 

Namely, Finn manhandling him and fucking him into oblivion.

Poe wasn’t particularly fussy where it happened. Not for the first time, Poe wished that X-Wing cockpits were bigger so that he could combine his two favourite things; flying and Finn. And then he went back to envisaging all the places that Finn could fuck him. Held up against Black One, held up against the hanger wall, bent over his bed, bent over Finn’s bed, held up against the wall or door of his quarters. Okay, so maybe there was a theme but, given Finn’s biceps, Poe didn’t feel like anyone could hold that against him.

He didn't even have to be held up against anything. There was nothing wrong with the classic bed. There would definitely nothing wrong with being pressed into the mattress by Finn's bulk, Poe's legs wrapped around those thighs, hands free to roam all they wanted over Finn's shoulders and arms. Being able to pick and nip at tendons and maybe Poe was getting a little too into this? His hand was sliding easily over his cock given how much pre-come he was leaking. 

He envisaged being encased by those arms as he stroked his cock, being totally surrounded by Finn and well, it was pretty embarrassing how quickly Poe came close to orgasm. Poe considered stopping before this tipped over the edge into being weird but, well, the memory of Finn’s biceps flexing and stretching was just too much and he came harder than he had in a long time with his trousers around his knees and Finn’s name on his lips.

He was kriffing screwed.

~*~

Poe told himself that he was going to be professional about this. That he was going to be professional about how he felt about Finn. They were colleagues and, although Finn didn't officially have a role in the Resistance yet, Poe was technically his commander. The last thing he wanted was to be hauled in front of Leia having been accused of sexual harassment. Did they have a procedure for that in the Resistance? Yet, that didn't stop him from going back day after day to watch the show. There was no harm in looking, was there?

Except, now that he had seen Finn training, it was really hard for Poe to remain professional. He had fallen in love with Finn the minute that he had pulled that helmet off his head back on the Finalizer - his dad had always said that Dameron men feel in love hard and fast - but Poe had always tried to be professional and not make his feelings too obvious. Black Squadron might not agree but he liked to think he'd been pretty successful. He didn't want to change the way that he behaved around Finn, but it was hard. It had been hard enough before when he hugged Finn or patted him on the shoulder, but now that he knew what they looked like covered in sweat and that was really distracting. It was almost impossible to not let his hands linger because that would just lead to something that could probably best be described as molestation. Judging from the smirk on Connix's face, not to mention the comments from Pava, Karé and Suralinda, they all knew how tempted he was.

There was also the fact that, every day without fail, Poe found himself in his quarters furiously stroking his cock to an explosive climax having perved over Finn's training. He didn't think that he'd masturbated this much since he was a teenager. One time, he hadn't even made it to his quarters. Finn had been wearing a familiar shirt, but it had been darkened from sweat and pulled out of shape to accommodate Finn's muscles. It had taken Poe a while to work out why it was familiar, mostly because he kept being distracted as Finn did one move or another. Finally, it twigged. It was another of Poe's shirts, but not just any old shirt. One of his favourite shirts. This was one from his time at the Academy, one that Poe had worn a lot around base and, judging from the number of looks he was receiving, the crowd had made the connection.

Poe didn't really care.

He didn't think his cock had ever been this hard. It was so hard it could probably penetrate the defensive shields of a First Order dreadnought. It was confirmed, Poe never wanted to see Finn wearing anything other than his clothes or nothing at all in the future. Neither option would be particularly conducive to Poe’s work ethic but at least he’d be happy. And then Finn did some ridiculous, complex sequence of moves with a staff that took Poe’s breath away. He could imagine Finn doing exactly the same moves with a lightsabre and kriff but it was hot. Clearly pleased with himself, Finn grinned. The same grin that he directed towards Poe, the one that Poe coveted and greedily only ever wanted to be directed towards him. 

That was the tipping point. Poe was a goner.

Not caring that he was drawing attention to himself, Poe shoved through the crowd into the corridor and made for the nearest fresher. The door had barely closed behind him before he had his hand on his cock, stroking himself quickly to the mental image of Finn sprawled sweaty and sexed out in Poe’s bunk wearing nothing but Poe’s Academy t-shirt. As he reached climax, Poe bit into the fleshy part of his hand in an attempt to muffle his shout of pleasure, slumping against the door and hoping that none of the people on the other side of the door knew what he had been up to.

He really had to get this under control somehow. He either needed to say something to Finn or he needed to get over this crush.

~*~

True to form, he did neither.

Inevitably, the women of Black Squadron got sick of Poe and decided to take things into their own hands and as with many things in his life, Poe couldn't decide if he hated or loved Jessika Pava for being the ringleader of what eventually happened.

The minute that he could, Poe had introduced Finn to Black Squadron. He had wanted the newest person of importance in his life to meet the others. Or most of them, at least; Kes would just have to wait until there was time to make a trip to Yavin 4. To his relief, their meeting had been successful and they had got on well. Unfortunately for Poe, Black Squadron knew him well and had his little crush on Finn figured out within seconds. Even more unfortunately, they had decided to "help" Poe do something about it. So much for showing respect for their commander.

After about a week of observing - perving - over Finn's training, the women of Black Squadron decided that if he could handle training of that intensity, he could handle a night drinking with Black Squadron. Finn had accepted their offer with a shy pleasure that had Poe feeling all kinds of wrong.

It had quickly turned into one of Poe's worst nightmares.

He wasn’t sure why, but he hadn’t exactly expected Finn to have any tolerance for alcohol. Surely Stormtroopers weren’t allowed to drink? Yet, he seemed to be coping perfectly well with the Kyrf liquor that somebody had dug up and that stuff was supposed to be lethal to humans. Poe was normally on the floor after one shot of it, yet Finn just seemed to loosen up. He smiled more and seemed to relax, feeling comfortable around Black Squadron. Which was great, except it just made Poe _want._

It made him want more with Finn, more than just lusting and fantasizing about him. More than friendship. Wanted to be able to go over and sit next to Finn, wrap an arm around him and steal a kiss. He wanted a relationship, what his parents had had. Okay, he still wanted Finn to manhandle and fuck him into oblivion, but he wanted everything else as well. He wanted to stop being a pining mess.

Mostly, he just wanted Finn.

Poe took another swig from the bottle of Shesharilian vodka he held in his hand, not knowing if it was a good idea or not. It didn't affect him as much as the Kyrf but it was still heady stuff. Heady enough that if he drank enough of it, he might be unable to resist giving in to temptation and do precisely what he had been trying not to do for the last few weeks.

But then Finn looked up, smiled and gestured for Poe to join them and, like a pathetic Kath puppy, that was precisely what he did. And because he liked torturing himself, he sat next to Finn and let him knock their shoulders together. He tried to concentrate on the conversation but inevitably got distracted by the warmth of Finn pressed next to him from shoulder to knee, in daydreams where he could cuddle into Finn’s side and steal kisses whenever he wanted. He was so lost in his daydreams that he failed to realise that, between them, Pava and Karé had managed to bring the conversation around to Finn’s training.

“So, you’ve found your way to the training rooms, Finn. I don’t think anyone other than the Pathfinders use it.”

“Is it a problem me being there? Dr Kalonia suggested that I use them when she told me that I could start doing some light training given that my back has healed and work my way up.”

“Light training?!” Karé spat her drink all over Snap and Iolo. “You call that light training? It was insane.”

“Those were some pretty impressive weights you were lifting, Finn. You ever tried lifting anything different?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know … do you think you could lift me?”

“I don’t see why not.” There was a slight hesitation before Finn’s next words, as though he expected Jess to rebuff him. “I’m happy to give it a go if you trust me.”

“Oh, I trust you.”

Pava shot a smirk at Poe as she allowed Finn to manoeuvre her into the position that he wanted. As Finn hoisted Pava above his head as though she weighed nothing more than a loth-cat, the hem of Finn's shirt rode up and kriffing hell, holy mother of the Force. What had Poe ever done to deserve this? Because of course, with shoulders and biceps like that, Finn would have abs of durasteel. Poe swallowed heavily as Finn raised and lowered Pava while Snap and Iolo counted out loud. Once they hit twenty, Finn let her up to cheers and slaps on the back from the rest of Black Squadron. For her part, Pava was flushed and crowing with delight, waggling her eyebrows at Poe with a smirk.

"That was incredible, Finn! You could teach the Pathfinders a thing or two about how to train." A wicked grin crossed her face as she exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Karé and Suralinda, "what about Poe?"

"What about Poe?"

Oh, kriff. Poe had pondered the possibility of this, but had hoped he was safe. "Don't even think about it, Testor."

Jess adopted that innocent face that Poe didn't believe for one second. "Why? You scared, Dameron?"

“Not in the slightest. Why would I be scared?”

Finn finally got where the conversation had headed. "Are you asking if I can bench press Poe, Jess?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

The appraising look that Finn levelled at him had Poe wanting to squirm but in a good way. “Of course, I could. But only if Poe wants to. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

“You could never make me uncomfortable, buddy.”

A smile lit Finn’s face and, with those words, Poe had sealed his fate.

He surrendered his bottle of vodka to Snap and allowed Finn to position him as he had Pava. Naturally, because Finn was a ridiculous human being, he lifted Poe seemingly as easily as he had Pava. Poe could feel the power in Finn, could still feel the warmth of Finn pressed against him and, hey, he was human. His cock reacted accordingly and, well, Poe was a vain man, so his trousers were tight enough to not only show off certain assets but also to not hide anything. He really didn't want to get a visible erection in front of his entire squad _and_ Finn, so he panicked and flailed. He squirmed so much that Finn’s grasp on him was dislodged and Poe fell. Only, as he fell, Finn caught him like the perfect gentleman that he was so that Poe didn’t hurt himself but, in the process, Poe’s crotch came into contact with Finn’s thigh.

Poe panicked.

Not saying anything, he fought his way out of Finn’s grasp and raced out of the ready room as though a rancor was on his heels ignoring the shouts of his pilots behind him. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could find some native creature in the D’Qar jungle that would obligingly eat him and give him an escape from his mortification.

Alas, he was halfway through the hangar when he heard Finn calling out his name, getting closer with every second. Poe considered putting on an extra burst of speed, but he knew that Finn was tenacious enough that that wouldn’t work. Finn would just track him down at some point. And then Finn’s hand was wrapping around Poe’s bicep, spinning him around so that his back was against the hangar wall and he was looking at Finn. Except Poe did everything that he could to avoid meeting Finn’s gaze. That didn’t mean Finn was going to give up.

“Poe? Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable? If I did, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. The last thing I want to do is make you unhappy.”

Poe looked up, making eye contact with Finn. “It wasn’t you, buddy. You couldn’t do anything to make me uncomfortable.” 

“Then why did you run off?”

“Because I liked it too much!” The words burst out of Poe. As though he couldn’t keep them contained any longer. “Do you have any idea what you look like, Finn? How incredible you look when you’re training? And the fact that you’re doing that having taken a sabre to the back? And it's not just the way you look. Finn, kriff, you're amazing. I think I’ve been half in love with you since The Finalizer. Add in you looking like that in my clothes which is temptation itself and, well, I'm no saint.”

“Is that so?”

"I mean, my entire squad already knows that I'm head over heels for you and that's embarrassing enough. I didn't need them - or you - to see that I got turned on by you lifting me as easily as a loth-cat to add to my humiliation."

Oh great, and now he was rambling. Funny how everyone thought him this dashing pilot who flirted with anyone he fancied all suave and sophisticated. The truth couldn't be any more different. Actually stick him in front of the man he was crushing on and Poe had no chill whatsoever. What Poe wouldn't give for a First Order attack right about now just to end his misery.

Poe was so determinedly looking everywhere but Finn – Blue Three was looking a bit battered – that he didn’t notice how the worried frown disappeared from Finn's face, replaced by that grin he loved so much. Didn't notice Finn leaning in until he felt warm lips on his. Poe was so shocked that he didn’t respond until Finn was pulling back and then he surged into action. He fisted his hands in the collar of Finn’s – his – jacket and pulled Finn back into him, smashing their lips together and bumping noses. It wasn’t ideal but then Finn cupped Poe’s face, changing the angle of the kiss ever so slightly and it was … perfect. Better than anything else Poe had ever experienced. This was right up there with flying Black One. He let his hands roam, one hand sliding up Finn’s chest while the other curled around Finn's bicep. 

It was even better than he had fantasised about. Poe couldn’t help but moan his pleasure; Stormtroopers weren't supposed to be able to kiss like this. But then Finn nipped at Poe's bottom lip and did something with his tongue that made Poe's knees weak and left him dazed and clinging to Finn's shoulders. Not that he had any objections; he just wanted Finn to keep kissing him like this. Then again, it didn’t appear as though Finn intended on that changing. His kisses were deep, all-consuming and Poe reciprocated in kind until it felt as though his lips were swollen.

Even though Finn was a willing participant, even though was clearly not inexperienced, Poe couldn’t help but worry that he was projecting onto Finn. And then Finn shifted, crowding even closer to Poe. So close that Poe could feel Finn’s hardness pressing against his hip. Well, that changed things. Poe could hardly believe that Finn wanted this – wanted him – as much as he did.

He shifted his hips and moaned as his cock slid against Finn’s, hitching a leg up so that he could wrap it around the back of Finn’s thigh so that they could grind together.

“Oh fuck, Finn, please.” Much more of this and Poe was going to come in his pants.

“Privacy,” Finn didn’t even sound out of breath, the bastard. “Not doing this in the middle of the hangar.”

Poe whined as one particular movement of Finn’s hips had his balls drawing up tight, edging closer to release, and gestured behind Finn as he gasped out, “pilot’s ready room. That door there.”

He half-expected Finn to pull away and drag him to the ready room but it seemed like Finn delighted in defying Poe’s expectations. Instead, he grabbed Poe’s arse and picked him up, encouraging him to wrap his other leg around Finn allowing the younger man to carry him through to the ready room. It was hot. Ridiculously so. Letting Finn worry about getting them to where he wanted, Poe concentrated on lavishing his attention on Finn, dotting kisses and nips over that strong jaw line and down Finn’s throat.

It seemed as though he barely blinked before they were in the ready room, Finn coaxing Poe to drop his legs so that they could get rid of his trousers and then hoisting him back up against the wall. Poe moaned loudly as he felt Finn’s slicked cock at his entrance, and wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck, concentrating on relaxing as Finn pressed forward. There was a slight burn – it had been a long time since he had had sex – but the feeling of being spread around Finn’s cock was exquisite. It only got better once Finn started to move.

The only thing Poe had to do was hang on for the ride, allowing Finn to do all the work. He was moved forcibly up and down the wall with the force of Finn’s thrusts, hands roaming all the while over the arms that he had admired so much. Far too soon for Poe’s liking, but hardly surprising given everything, he felt his balls draw up and his orgasm crashed over him. Not that it stopped Finn. He simply continued thrusting until his movements became erratic and Poe felt his seed filling him.

Feeling Finn bury his face in Poe’s shoulder, Poe was more than happy to just stay where he was. With any luck, it wouldn’t be a one-off.

~*~

Poe wasn’t exactly sure what he had envisioned after he and Finn had had sex for the first time. He had half-expected it to be a one-off thing, not a regular occurrence. Poe would have been … okay with that. He wouldn't deny that he had fantasised about a relationship almost as much as he had the mind- blowing sex but he would have been okay with just the sex. Yet, Finn seemed just as eager as Poe for a relationship. And the sex, which was just as epic as Poe had imagined.

Finn certainly seemed to have no objections to Poe’s fantasies. In fact, he was positively eager to indulge him. He willingly fucked Poe up against Black One while the hanger wall and Poe’s quarters regularly saw action. Not to mention all the other places around the base. Finn had even managed to suggest a couple of locations that Poe hadn’t even considered. Instead of Poe returning to his quarters alone at the end of Finn’s training sessions, he had company. On more than one occasion, they had barely made it out of the training rooms before the crowd had dispersed.

Everyone knew that Poe wouldn’t attend any meetings that were scheduled during Finn’s workout sessions. Unsurprisingly, word had got round to the Pathfinders about Finn’s skills and, after a discussion with their commander, Finn had started training some of them. Poe had no doubt that, in the not too distant future, Finn would be given a squad of Pathfinders to command. He couldn’t help but feel proud of how far Finn had come, from Stormtrooper to a genuine big deal in the Resistance.

Finn had been shocked when he was informed by a gleeful Pava that his training sessions had gained something of an audience. He hadn’t understood why and, after Jess had laid out just how attractive many people on the base found him, Finn had turned disbelieving eyes on Poe, wanting him to either confirm or refute Jess’ words. Poe, tipsy on his favoured Shesharilian vodka and relishing the fact that his arm was wrapped firmly around Finn, Finn’s hand wrapped dangerously high around Poe’s thigh, had simply shrugged and stated that Finn knew how hot Poe found him; was it really so unbelievable that other people shared his opinion? The first training session that Finn did after hearing about this, he was visibly uncomfortable and aware of his audience, but he soon lost himself in what he was doing. Now, he didn’t even bat an eyelid at the number of people watching him train.

Today, Finn wasn’t alone on the floor of the training rooms. With him were two Pathfinders that Poe couldn’t remember the name of but he recognised them; both were experienced and high-ranking. That didn’t make the slightest bit of difference. Poe watched proudly as both of them – a human male and a Twi’lek female – struggled to keep up with the pace that Finn set. The Twi’lek managed better than the human, but even she didn’t have Finn’s grace as he twirled and spun. As Finn proceeded to wipe the floor with them, Poe couldn’t help but shift slightly as lust and want coursed through his veins and his cock hardened in his trousers, his breathing coming just a little bit faster. He was oblivious to the looks exchanged between Pava and Karé, to the way that the audience gradually dissipated until the only person left sat was Poe. Every single part of him was focused upon Finn. As the session finished, the two Pathfinders departed with praise and slaps to Finn’s back, leaving them alone in the room.

Poe started to descend the steps to the main floor, not even bothering to try and hide the hunger in his gaze for his lover and watching the reciprocal look spread across Finn’s face as he realised that they were alone. Poe’s gaze only got hungrier as Finn stripped off his – Poe’s – t-shirt and flexed his arms in the process. Finn knew Poe’s weakness and wasn’t afraid to use it against him. As Poe got towards the last few steps, Finn reached out and grabbed Poe, lifting him off his feet and guiding him to straddle Finn’s lap. Poe grinned as he leaned in for a fierce kiss, feeling Finn’s hands go to his arse, grasping tightly.

Yeah, they were so adding the training rooms to their list of places on base they’d christened.


End file.
